


Can I Borrow A Quarter If I Promise to Make The Sky Your Cat?

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crack [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Large Breasts, adora is a useless lesbian, gag boobs, large boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Shadow Weaver wants Adora back, so Catra makes a suggestion.Takes place after season 5, but before Season 1.Now with art! Horrible horrible art!





	Can I Borrow A Quarter If I Promise to Make The Sky Your Cat?

“Did you bring Adora back home?” Shadow Weaver asked Catra.

Catra folded her arms over her chest, and shook her head. “Sorry, Shadow Weaver, but Adora refused to come with me.”

_-flash back to one hour ago- _

__

__

“Come on Adora, let’s go back home!” Catra begged.

Adora shook her head, “I can’t Catra, not after everything I’ve seen.”

Catra pulled a box of treats from nowhere and waved them in front of Adora, “Will you do it for an Adora snack?”

_Adora perked up, “Yeah! Hey wait, no! I’m sorry but the answer is no.”_

“You’re lying!” Shadow Weaver hissed.

“Ugh! Whatever! Can’t you just tape a picture of Adora’s head on one of your pillows and make out with that?”

Shadow Weaver was trying to retort back with something cool, but all she could think of to say was, “I’m straight!”

“That explains a lot.”

“What was that?”

“I said, “I think Adora is hot!”” Catra yelled.

Shadow Weaver gave her a look just before speaking up again. “We need Adora back. Give me one good idea and maybe tonight I won’t make you watch those Elsa and Spiderman cartoons you hate so much.”

Catra shuddered, “I dunno, she’s a useless lesbian. Give me a boob job or something.”

Shadow Weaver thought long and hard about this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow, Glimmer! I’m so glad that everyone has accepted me, and that it has nothing to do with me being She Ra!” Adora exclaimed.

Suddenly the bushes moved about, and out popped Catra! “Hey, Adora~” she purred.

“Catra, I told you-” Adora stopped short when she noticed that one of Catra’s assets had been greatly enhanced. She couldn’t stop staring at them, they were so big! They were massive! We’re talking huge munga jungas! Two large fleshy flesh balloons! Mount Furry Tiddies! I mean these fuckers were absolutely massive! It’d take 2...no 3...NO! A GAZILLION HANDS TO FONDLE THEM. 

They

Were

Just

So

Fucking

Titillating.

“Bewbs…” Adora muttered, utterly hypnotized by Catra’s bongos.

“Yes Adora, bewbs. If you come back to the Horde I’ll let you play with them.”

“Big boobies…”

Catra sighed, “Yes Adora, I know, I have an impressive rack.”

“Kitty with the titties…”

“Good lord you are very observant, aren’t you?” Catra grumbled, “Are you coming or not?”

Adora could only stare at Catra, so the feline headed back to the Fright Zone with Adora close behind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Did you bring back Adora?” Shadow Weaver asked.

Catra nodded, “Yes. Turns out she’s not the only useless lesbian though,” she gestured to the back of her.

Standing behind Catra were Adora, Glimmer, Bow, Perfuma, Mermista, Sea Hawk, Queen Angella, King Micah, Madam Razz, Light Hope, Huntara, and Mara.

“Right, so I’m going to bed. These massive fuckers are doing a number on my back,” Catra groaned.

Shadow Weaver looked at everyone, and glared, “Everyone out! Except you Adora, you stay.”

A chorus of collective groans filled the air, “Ugh whatever, it’s not like I’m a boob person anyway,” Mermista said in her signature deadpan voice.

Shadow Weaver watched as everyone left the fright zone. She turned to Adora who just so happened to be mesmerized by her own boobs. Shadow Weaver sighed, “Catra was right...you really ARE a useless lesbian.”


End file.
